Pride
by dbc357
Summary: Ginji is sick and Ban has to help him. Just a little fluffy story.


**Pride**

Ban blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. He sat on the hood of his car while looking up at the evening sky and its many bright stars. It was not yet midnight, but still a time when people should be sleeping. It wasn't nightmares that kept Ban awake tonight. Ginji was twisting and turning in his sleep in the passenger seat of the Subaru 360. He was a restless sleeper when feverish. The coughing didn't make things better either.

It had started early in the morning the day before. Ginji had lost his appetite and wouldn't eat breakfast. That was a very bad sign. Ginji loved food. He had proceeded to feel exhausted and powerless all day, his cheeks flushed. On top of that, he had started coughing. Of course, he had insisted that he was fine, but Ban had not been fooled.

They had been forced to pass up a job because of the situation. Instead they had parked the car in a peaceful place so Ginji could rest. They had found an empty parking lot next to a park just outside the city borders. Ban had patiently waited it out, hoping Ginji would feel better. However, sleeping in a car at night, not getting much to eat and the cool nights of early autumn wasn't turning things in the favor of the GetBackers.

Ban sighed and flicked the remains of his cigarettes on the ground. He entered the car and studied his partner. Ginji was completely out, sleeping heavily. Ban touched his forehead and it was burning hot. His pulse was racing and his breathing fast. If this continued, it could get bad. Ginji could end up with a serious lung infection or something.

"Damn it, you idiot, what do I do with you?"

Ban reached for his wallet. It was pretty much empty. Not enough left for medicine or a visit to a doctor. He muttered a few curses to himself. Where could they go? Ginji had friends in the Infinity Fortress, but it was a bad idea going there considering the Lightning Lord. Ban didn't know Thread Spool well enough to know where to find him. Kazuki had a habit of showing up randomly out of nowhere.

Ban revised his options some more. There was a place he could take Ginji, but he was very reluctant of doing so. He sighed.

"Damn it all," he mumbled and started the car.

He looked over the sleeping form in the passenger seat again. Ginji was not even aware that the car was moving. Well, at least he was sleeping calmly at the moment.

Soon enough, Ban pulled over at an old fancy manor with a huge yard. He got out, walked over to the passenger door, collected Ginji in his arms and shut the door with a kick of his foot. He took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance of the house.

"I'll probably regret this very soon," he muttered silently to himself.

He fumbled a bit with Ginji in his arms as he reached for the doorbell. After a few seconds, heavy footsteps were heard. Of course, with Ban's luck, it just had to be _him_ who opened the door.

"Midou?"

"Yo, Monkey Trainer."

Shido eyed him skeptically before he noted Ginji in Ban's arms. It didn't take much to notice he was not feeling well. Shido's eyes hardened. "Damn it, you Snake Bastard. What happened to him?"

"He's all right, just very sick," Ban explained.

"That's probably because you pushed him too hard," Shido growled.

Ban snorted. "You should know him well enough to know that he does an excellent job in pushing himself too hard on his own. That's just how he is."

Shido glared at him, the look in his eyes doubtful and disapproving. He was about to snap back, but was interrupted by a third party joining the conversation.

"What's happening, Shido-san?" a soft female voice asked. Madoka had come to the door with her guide dog Mozart by her side.

Ban braced himself and cleared his throat. "Hey, Madoka, it's Ginji. He's in pretty bad shape. I don't think he will be doing too well if he spends another night in the car. You think he could stay here until he feels better?"

Ban hated this, to ask for favors. It made him feel like he was begging. He didn't want to be helpless, not being able to help his friend. He was used to being able to get by on his own, but in this case, he had run out of good options. That's why he swallowed down his pride and did what he had to do.

Madoka reached out a hand and carefully touched Ginji's forehead. She nodded. "His fever is pretty high. He should definitely stay here. Come in."

Ban was relieved. He stepped through the door and followed Madoka as she led the way through the house to the guest room. Shido didn't say anything, just gave Ban a warning look that Ban chose to ignore.

"What about you, Ban-san? You're staying too, right?" Madoka asked.

The warmth of the house and the thought of a soft bed were very tempting, but he could do without Shido's angry glares. Besides, Monkey Boy had a tendency to get on his nerves, so it was probably better to keep away.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Just tell Ginji he can find me at the Honky Tonk when he wakes up."

Madoka was about to protest when Ginji whimpered unhappily in Ban's arm, as if he was subconsciously aware of what Ban had said and trying to protest.

Ban grunted and rolled his eyes. "Relax, you dummy, you'll be fine here."

They entered the guest room eventually. It was pretty big, with a huge bed and a table with matching chairs by the window. Ban gently put Ginji down on the bed.

"All right, now hurry up and get better so we make some money and get rich. Got that?"

As he started pulling away, Ginji's hands subconsciously grabbed his arm. Ban growled slightly to himself and tried to bend away his fingers, but Ginji wouldn't budge. "Hey, you idiot, I'm not a stuffed animal!" Ban said irritably.

"I think he wants you to stay, Ban-san," Madoka said softly.

Ban sighed. Even an idiot would realize Madoka was right. He poked Ginji's forehead. "All right, dumbass, I'm not going anywhere. Now can I please have my arm back?" Ginji let go of Ban's arm and relaxed into the bed with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need. There are some medicines for Ginji-san in the bathroom. Good night" Madoka said as she walked out the door with Shido right behind her, who gave Ban another warning glance.

Ban managed to get some medicine against fever and cough into Ginji, and then he made sure Ginji was warm and covered with blankets. When he had made certain Ginji rested peacefully, Ban carefully opened the balcony door and stepped out. He breathed in the clear night air and leaned against the house wall. He tapped a cigarette out of a package and lit it in quick practiced movements. The nicotine helped him calm down and he could relax a bit now. He just hoped Ginji would get well soon.

After a short while, he heard Ginji shifting in the bed. Ban got rid of his cigarette and went inside again. He went over to examine Ginji. His pulse and breathing was calm now. He was still warm, but not as warm as he was earlier. Those were good signs.

Ban grabbed a chair and settled down into it next to the head of the bed. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep. It wasn't that he didn't feel safe or comfortable. It was just that he had been through so much in his life that it was a habit to not let his guard down in unfamiliar places. However, he was content with sitting there, watching over his friend.

Ginji stirred unhappily in his sleep after a few minutes. He reached out his hand, as if searching for something.

Ban reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm right here, you dumbass."

Ginji sighed in relief again and took hold of Ban's arm, holding in tightly. Ban tried to pull it away, because it would surely go numb, but Ginji's grip was stubbornly strong. Ban groaned and let it be. He wasn't in the mood to make a fuzz over it. Instead he leaned back in his chair, leaning his head in his free hand.

Ban didn't realize he had dozed off until he was jostled awake by a gentle tug on his arm. He looked up and saw Ginji smiling at him.

"Good morning, Ban-chan!"

Ban blinked against the sudden daylight falling into his eyes. "Are you feeling better?" he asked and straightened up.

"Yepp, I feel great now!" Ginji announced cheerfully.

Ban yawned and flexed his arm that had gone numb from Ginji's clinging. It tickled as the blood started flowing in the limbs again. He eyed Ginji suspiciously. He had really recovered fast. It was probably that mysterious healing power of his in combination with medicine, some rest and a warm home.

"That lucky bastard," Ban grunted to himself.

"Say, Ban-chan, where are we?"

"Moron, you've been here before. You honestly don't recognize this place?"

Ginji just grinned shyly. "Sorry, Ban-chan."

"Idiot," Ban said grumpily and hit Ginji lightly on the top of the head with his fist. "We're at Madoka's place."

Ginji's eyes grew wide with hope and excitement at this information. "Do you think she'll have breakfast for us?" That question made all things clear. A food-loving Ginji was a healthy Ginji. He was without a doubt back to normal.

Ban grinned mischievously. "There's only one way to find out." Not that he would admit it, but he was hungry too, so breakfast sounded like a great idea.

They made their way to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and waiting. A huge table was filled with everything from eggs and sausages to bread and tea. There was also some company awaiting them. Kazuki, Juubei, Uryuu and Emishi had also joined the gathering, bringing greetings from MakubeX.

"I notified your friends that you were not feeling well. They were worried so they wanted to come by and see you. I hope you don't mind, Ginji-san," Madoka explained.

Ginji just beamed. "No, this is great, Madoka-chan. You're very kind. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Ginji made a little theatrical bow.

Madoka laughed lightly and then she turned serious. "I know you two want to get by on your own, but I consider both of you my friends, so you two are always welcome here whenever you need it."

At this, Shido made a disapproving grunt in the back of his throat.

"You might want to discuss that with your guarding dog, Madoka," Ban commented.

"Come on, Ban-chan, Shido, let's get along, okay?" Ginji pleaded softly.

Everyone loved Ginji and would do anything for him. Not that they would admit it, but even stubborn people like Ban and Shido had trouble resisting him when looking into his chocolate brown puppy-eyes. Shido didn't say anything and Ban muttered something inaudible under his breath as he took a seat by the giant table.

The breakfast wasn't all too unpleasant. The food was great and people were happy. Ban didn't say much. The people there weren't really his friends to begin with, but Ginji was thrilled, so Ban let him enjoy himself.

Later, happy and with filled stomachs, the GetBackers made their way to the car, ready to find another job.

"Hey, Ban-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Hm? For what?"

"I know you and Shido are not the best of friends, and I know you're a proud person, but you asked for help anyway. I must really have had you worried."

"Whatever, you dummy. Someone needs to make sure you're taken care off because you sure as hell don't do it yourself. Seriously, man, saying you're fine even though an idiot can see you're sick," Ban scolded. "I simply took you there because you would get better faster so we would find a god damn job again already."

Ginji didn't say anything in reply. At times like these he would sometimes say something like "Ban-chan, so mean!" or simply apologize. Ban studied his friend out of the corner of his eye. Ginji was smiling widely. He was not fooled and nothing more needed to be said. He saw through Ban's attitude and way of speaking with ease. Ban shook his head and smirked. His smirk soon widened into a smile, a smile only reserved for Ginji, a warm smile coming from the bottom of his heart. He couldn't help himself. Ban reached out and ruffled the blond hair. Fuck pride. As long as his blond fool of a partner was smiling and the look in his eyes was filled with lively energy, nothing else mattered.


End file.
